Sausages, such as pepperoni sausages, are formed in a stuffing operation in which the sausage emulsion is stuffed into a casing. The sausage stuffed casings are then clipped, smoked and further processed until the sausages are completely formed. After the sausages are formed, the casing is often removed to permit slicing of the sausage sticks for sale to consumers or institutions. Removal of the casing from the sausage sticks is typically accomplished in a manual operation which is both time-consuming and labor-intensive. Applicant is unaware of any apparatus or system for mechanically removing the casing from sausage sticks.